


Conflagration

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Alex ended up in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflagration

Alex feels the heat from the burning garage all along his back, sees the flicker of flames in his foster father’s terrified eyes as he scrambles quickly backward, mouthing wordlessly.

“Say it!” Alex shouts. “Say that word again!”

“Fucking freak!” his foster father chokes. Then he dashes into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Ash singes Alex’s hair. Still, he stands there until the firemen arrive to douse the flames. He watches, waiting.

When he realizes that his foster father _hasn’t_ called the police – apparently he’s so _done_ he won’t even press charges – Alex goes and turns himself in.

8/10/2011


End file.
